What's the Worst That Could Happen?
by LemonSupreme
Summary: Charlie & Bass are secretly dating, and all is going well until their sex tape goes missing and they both fear it may have fallen into the hands of none other than Miles Matheson. To say this makes the Matheson Thanksgiving dinner awkward would be an understatement. Story inspiration & Cover art by Romeokijai. **Charloe no blackout AU for GSC Corn/Porn**


**A/N This little AU one-shot is my final (and I really mean it this time) contribution to GSC's "Cornicopia/Pornicopia". The idea behind the story was totally the inspiration of the amazing Romeokijai who also acted as sounding board, beta and cover artist! (she rocks!) We had fun with this one. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 **Three months ago…**

Bass Monroe is naked and grinning. "Come on. It will be fun."

Charlie is equally naked, but her expression is skeptical. "I don't know, Bass. Never made a sex tape before."

"Oh, come one. We'd never show it to anyone. It would be just for us and it would help with those nights we can't be together."

"You're sure?" Charlie asks, biting her lip.

Bass nods, slowly running a hand down her arm. "So sure. What's the worst that could happen?"

Even as her nerve endings begin to hum under his touch, images of her Mom or Miles or any other human on Earth finding their sex tape gives her serious pause. "Oh, I don't know. We could become an unintended Youtube sensation?"

He chuckles. "I agree, we'd be a sensation for sure, but I promise: no Youtube. This is just you and me doing what we do best. Nobody else will ever even see it."

"I don't know, Bass. It just sounds risky." But then she looks up at him, and the raw hope on his face softens her resolve. "Fine," she sighs as his fingers slide between her thighs. "Just this once."

* * *

 **Two months ago…**

"Happy birthday, Charlie." Bass leans in from behind to kiss her jaw and as he does, he gently places a delicate silver chain around her neck.

She watches in the mirror as the platinum 'C' pendant falls between her bare breasts. She lifts her long curls out of the way and he nibbles on her ear as he fastens the clasp.

"I love it," she says, her voice soft and reverent. "Love you."

"Mmm." He nibbles lightly at her neck and slowly lowers his hands, feathering over her shoulders and down a little more to cup her breasts. His lips brush against her ear. "Love you too."

She arches into him with a little moan. Charlie loves the feel of his cock, hard and ready, pressing against her back. "Thank you for my gift, but you didn't have to get me anything."

He shakes his head, pulling her even closer to his body. "It's your birthday. I want you to feel special."

"You always make me feel special." Her breathing is becoming uneven as want swirls through her core.

"Hey, Baby?" He begins to stroke the drenched and swollen flesh of her sex. "Where's the tri-pod?"

Charlie pivots her hips to give him better access. She smiles at his question. Although she'd been squeamish at first, the camera no longer bothers her at all. "On the nightstand behind the lamp."

* * *

 **One month ago…**

"So, I'm worried about Charlie," Miles frowns into his whiskey.

Bass tries not to choke on his. "Uh, why?"

"Well, she's a beautiful girl. Smart, funny."

"And this worries you, why?" Bass has regained control and takes care to keep his expression nonchalant..

"Why isn't she seeing anyone? She should be fighting them off with sticks. Why don't any guys ask her out?"

Bass feels jealous anger swell at the mere thought of any other man looking at his Charlie, but their relationship is still secret. He takes a deep breath. "Maybe she is seeing someone and just doesn't want you to know?"

Miles scowls at his best friend. "Why the fuck wouldn't she want me to know? I'm her favorite Uncle. She's always told me everything."

Bass shrugs. "Don't know, Brother. Maybe ask her?"

"Nah. I have a better idea. What's Connor up to these days?"

Bass clenches his fists. "What do you mean?"

Miles leans back, casually scoping out the bar. "Well, I don't know. He's single, right? They're about the same age. Might be good to have them dating, don't you think?"

Bass doesn't speak for a moment. He can't. His earlier stab of jealousy turns into a volcanic desire to kill his own son. Taking a deep breath, he uses every bit of willpower to keep himself in check. "I don't know if that's a good idea. My kid and Charlie? No way."

Miles shrugs. "He didn't seem all that opposed to the idea when I mentioned it to him last night."

"You did what?" Bass feels all the blood draining from his face.

"Told your kid to ask Charlie out on a date. Said he'd been thinking about it and seemed glad that I suggested it, actually." Miles looks quite pleased with himself - and is oblivious to the rage rolling off Bass in waves.

Bass empties his glass with an angry gulp and sets it down with a loud thump. "Just remembered. I gotta be somewhere."

Miles scowls. "Where?"

Bass is already walking away. "Somewhere else," he growls.

* * *

 **One week ago…**

"What's that?" Charlie asks, pointing at a large purple gift bag in Bass's hand.

"I bought you something." He shrugs, smiling.

She can't help but laugh. He may be twice her age, but sometimes Bass is just like a big kid. "Why did you get me a gift?"

"Two reasons. First, we've now been seeing each other for six months."

Charlie takes a step closer, trying to peek in the bag. "What's the other reason?"

"You know how we've been recording a lot of…footage?" Bass's grin grows even wider.

Her cheeks redden. "Yeah. I know."

"And we talked about moving it somewhere safer than my iPhone?"

Charlie tilts her head, curious. "Yeah?"

He holds out the bag. She opens it and chuckles. "You bought me a DVD player?"

"Yeah. It's High Def. Top of the line."

"Okay?"

"I also made this." He pulls a thin plastic DVD case out of his jacket. "Now it's all on here."

"All of it?" Her eyes are wide. To say they've been active with their new hobby would be a huge understatement.

"No. I did some editing. There's eight hours on this one. It's the best of the best." His eyes grow heated. "Want to watch it?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. Let me set up the machine. We'll get started."

Charlie doesn't argue.

* * *

 **Two days ago…**

"Hey kid. I'm here to get that stuff you had for me." Miles walks into Charlie's apartment and looks around. Her place is simple but always neat and clean. Today, the place is uncharacteristically cluttered.

"Sorry. It's in the bag on the kitchen table." Charlie rushes into the room looking frazzled.

"Everything okay, Kid?"

"Yeah. I just have a million things to do before Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. Who all has Mom invited anyway?"

Miles furrows his brow. "The usual, I guess. Obviously your parents will be there, and Danny, me, Nora, the Pittmans, Bass and Connor."

"Oh yeah?" Charlie smiles at the sound of Bass's name. Knowing he'll be there, even if it isn't in the official boyfriend capacity he deserves, makes the whole event a lot more bearable.

Miles misunderstands the smile, assuming it is for Connor. "So, you and Connor?"

Charlie's smile fades. "We're just friends, Miles. I'm pretty sure I've told you that about a hundred times this week alone."

Miles shrugs with a smirk. "Sure. Whatever you say, Charlie. I gotta run." He grabs the bag she'd left for him and lets himself out.

Charlie watches the door close behind Miles. "Damn it. Gonna have to come clean soon."

* * *

 **This morning…**

"Gonna take a shower." Bass kisses Charlie one last time before rolling off of her naked body. He stands, leaning over the bed. "You could join me? I'll give you something to be thankful for."

"Something else?" Charlie stretches, purring like a cat. "Don't know if my body can take much more thankfulness, Bass."

He laughs as he heads toward the bathroom, knowing full well she's watching his bare ass as he walks away.

Charlie stares at the ceiling for a moment, a satisfied grin on her face. "Who am I kidding?" She jumps up and jogs into the bathroom to shower with the man she loves.

Bass welcomes her with a grin, pulling her into the warm spray of water and kissing her soundly. "Glad you could make it."

"You know I have no self-control when it comes to you." Charlie tilts her head to the side, allowing him to nip at her throat.

Bass slides his hands over her wet flesh, loving the feel of her body pressed against his. Even after all this time, she is like a drug and he is addicted. No matter where he touches her, the kisses never stop. He trails his lips across her skin, savoring her taste.

He pours liquid soap into his hand and begins to lather her skin. He pays special attention to her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers.

From there he moves lower, stroking soapy circles along her flat belly and down farther still. He washes the tender folds between her legs. Her stance becomes shaky as he spends more time there. Soon she is moving against his hand, seeking out the friction she craves.

He pulls away, chuckling at the scowl she shoots his way. "My turn," he says, his voice low and gravelly.

Her scowl morphs into a smile because there is only one thing she loves as much as she loves being pleasured by Bass, and that is pleasuring him herself. She takes a step back, picking up the bottle of soap and pouring some of the cool liquid onto his heated skin. She uses both hands to move the soap around. She is thorough, taking her time.

Each tender caress is sending Bass closer to the point of no return. Her hands are everywhere at once and she knows just how he likes to be touched. She wraps her fingers around his cock, stroking his length with slow and purposeful movements.

"Damnit Charlie!" He thrusts into her hand only to have her open her fingers and pull away. "What the?"

Charlie laughs victoriously, her lust-blown eyes radiating with mischief. "Sucks, doesn't it? To be so close, and then everything just stops?"

Bass growls at her and pounces, pushing her body against the cool tile wall of the shower. He grabs her knee and pulls it up and over his hip. She moans with anticipation as his cock throbs against the swollen flesh of her sex. Charlie tilts her hips eagerly, opening wider for him.

With a groan, he sinks into her tight passage. The muscles in his arms and back flex as he lifts her higher, pushing in even more deeply. Curving his fingers under her thighs so that both of her legs are now wrapped around his waist, Bass braces his feet on the shower floor.

The water is falling on their heated skin and the shower is filling with steam. He kisses her with an intensity that is borne of complete and utter want. She returns his kisses with equal fervor.

Eventually Charlie breaks away from the kiss. She pivots her hips, urging him to move. "Fuck me, Bass," she begs.

He couldn't wait any longer if he wanted to. He starts thrusting into her, slowly at first and then his movements increase in speed as he finds his rhythm.

Her lower back will probably be a mottled mess of bruises after being slammed against the tiles like this, but he feels so amazing buried in her pussy, she just doesn't care.

Bass loses his grip on her wet thighs for just a moment and she slips down the wall a couple inches. He goes to pull her back up but she's writhing against him, a clear indication that he's found her g-spot, so he leaves her where she is, continuing to pound into her.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" She's yelling over and over as he fucks her through the tremors of her orgasm.

As her body quakes and shudders around him, he doesn't stop, but he does slow down. Finally they go still. He's still buried inside her and she is limp with release. Carefully she lowers her legs to the floor, looking up at him with a shaky smile.

Bass is panting. The feel of his burning muscles reminds him that he's just been through a rather intense workout. His throbbing cock reminds him that he isn't finished yet. He watches her as she sinks to her knees.

"Oh, Charlie," he says as she begins to lick at the underside of his shaft. He closes his eyes and throws back his head. She takes the smooth tip of his penis between her lips and begins to lick and suck. Her mouth is hot and her tongue swirls around him and he knows he won't be able to hold off for long.

Charlie reaches up, tenderly stroking his heavy balls and Bass thrusts hard into her mouth. His cock bumps roughly against her soft palate but she doesn't stop worshiping his dick with her mouth.

When he comes, she's ready for it. Charlie swallows his seed, sucking and licking him clean before standing to wrap him in her arms. She can feel his body shaking slightly and hear his heart pounding under her ear.

He holds her to him in a tight embrace and presses tiny kisses against her temple, completely consumed by the adoration he feels for this woman. "Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's just tell everyone. Today at the dinner."

She hesitates, her eyes slowly rising to meet his. "Tell everyone about us?"

"Yeah." He pulls her close. Water slides over their skin and steam rises around their bodies.

Charlie feels her heart begin to race. "Are you sure? I mean, are you positive? What about all that stuff you said in the beginning? Nobody will understand... My Mom will hire a hit man to kill you... Miles will probably volunteer..."

"I don't care anymore. Just want to be with you all the time. Sick of hiding. To be honest, I've wanted to tell everyone for a while now."

Charlie exhales slowly and then nods. "Okay, but you know that once we let this cat out of the bag, we won't be getting it back in."

"I hate cats in bags." He smiles, lowering his lips to hers.

"Tonight, then?"

"Tonight."

* * *

 **Four hours ago…**

"Charlie, are you ready yet? Christ. It's dinner at your parents' house. What's taking so long?"

"Shut up and give me five minutes!" She yells from the bathroom.

Bass wanders over to Charlie's entertainment center and starts rifling through her DVDs. He smiles at the sight of Charlie's favorites: Die Hard, The Terminator and Jaws. He sets those aside and looks at the next stack. The Matrix, Raiders of the Lost Ark and 300.

He sits the movies back on the shelf and has almost turned away when he sees it: the slender plastic jewel case that he'd given Charlie a month ago. He shakes his head and yells over his shoulder. "Charlie, you really shouldn't keep our sex tape in your living room. Sort of defeats the goal of us keeping it private."

Bass has a feeling she's still going to be a while, so he decides to make the most of his time while waiting. He turns on the television and the DVD player. He pops open the jewel case and then he stares, confused. "Hey Charlie?"

She walks in then. He glances up, taking in the short blue dress and the mile long legs. Her hair cascades in golden ringlets and her lips are pouty and pink. "What?" she asks, grinning at the approval she sees in his eyes.

He shakes his head, clearing it of all the sudden fantasies that the little dress inspires. He holds up the case. "What's the deal?"

She pauses, her smile faltering. "Uh, our sex tape?"

"Well, I thought it was. It's not."

"I don't understand." She looks truly and utterly confused.

"It's not in here. The DVD in the case is a regular movie, but it's not our DVD."

Her face goes utterly white. "What movie is in the case, Bass?"

He holds it up. "Dark Knight."

"Oh fuuuuuuuck." Charlie stumbles back, falling onto her sofa. She's covering her mouth with both hands.

"What? Where is it? Who has the case for The Dark Knight?"

She shakes her head no. Clearly she doesn't want to tell him.

"Come on, Charlotte. Who?"

"He asked me to get him some books and movies to keep him occupied while Nora was out of town for that conference. He always says he loved the old Batman. You know he's a big Michael Keaton fan -" Charlie rambles. She won't meet Bass's eyes. "I told him he's high. Told him nobody is a better Batman than Christian Bale…"

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Now it's Bass's turn to go pale. "YOU GAVE MILES MATHESON OUR FUCKING SEX TAPE?"

* * *

 **Three hours ago…**

"What are you two together for?" Danny Matheson stands in the open door of his parents' home, welcoming Charlie and Bass inside.

"Just showed up at the same time." Charlie shrugs, looking behind her brother. "Hey, where's Miles?"

"Don't know. In the kitchen maybe? He's being a way bigger asshole than usual tonight." Danny puts a warning hand on his sister's shoulder. "Oh, and Mom's in top form, so be on the look out for her too."

Aaron Pittman comes into the room and grins at Charlie. "Hey, you made it! How are you?" He gives her a big hug and then notices Bass. "Monroe."

"Staypuft."

Aaron rolls his eyes. "You've got to stop calling me that. It's rude."

"Yeah, well." Bass can't be bothered with this right now. He needs to find Miles and pushes his way past Charlie, heading toward the kitchen.

Charlie watches him walk away before turning back to Aaron and plastering on a fake smile. "Don't mind him."

"Oh, I never do. How about we get a drink? Your Dad made Harvest Punch!"

Charlie groans inwardly, but follows Aaron. They walk into the dining room. The table is already set with Rachel's favorite holiday china. The whole house smells like roasting turkey and warm apple pie. Charlie sighs. Walking into this house is like stepping into an advertisement in _Better Homes and Gardens_.

Rachel walks into the dining room, carrying a wide platter of finger sandwiches. She's wearing a classic white apron over a crisp orange dress and she's smiling. "Charlie, Honey. How are you?"

"Doing okay. You?"

"Oh, we're fine. You look beautiful by the way. Connor will love that dress."

Charlie narrows her eyes and frowns. "Connor?"

"Miles told me all about you two last week. I was so excited. Connor is a sweet boy, and he's quite handsome with all those black curls."

Charlie's stomach rolls in distaste but she tries to keep her expression blank. "Mom? Connor and I are not dating. I'm not interested in him, okay?"

"Oh, give it time, Sweetie. He'll grow on you."

Aaron drains a glass of Ben's Harvest Punch (not his first). He smiles helpfully. "Yeah. He'll grow on you. Just like a fungus."

* * *

Bass finds Miles in the kitchen, talking to Ben. The two brothers go silent when he enters. "Want some punch?" Ben asks.

"Uh, sure." He takes the offered glass and Ben makes his excuses, leaving the large kitchen. "So, how have you been? Haven't talked to you in a week or so."

"Yeah, I suppose you've been busy." Miles's expression is unreadable.

"Well, work and… yeah. I've been busy. You?"

He shakes his head. "Had a lot of free time lately. Nora was out of town so I had to keep busy on my own."

An awkward silence falls between them. Bass stares at his oldest friend, hoping to figure out what he's thinking. No such luck.

"The punch is good."

Miles scoffs, setting his glass down on the counter. They hear it at the same time. Connor Bennett's voice in the next room. Miles's face slowly lights up. "Ah, Connor is here. Can't wait for dinner. I had Rachel put them next to each other. Isn't that adorable?"

Bass feels his blood boil. He slams his glass down on the counter, punch spilling down over his fingers. He takes a steadying breath and follows Miles into the dining room.

Sure enough, Connor is here and he has his arm draped around Charlie's shoulders. Bass takes a step toward them, but stops when he sees Miles watching with a raised eyebrow. Connor sees his Dad though, and walks over, pulling him into an embrace. "Hey stranger. How are you?"

They make small talk until dinner is served. Everyone settles around the long dining table. Charlie and Connor are seated across from Bass and Miles. The Pittmans are seated near Ben's end of the table and Nora and Danny are sitting by Rachel.

The food is good and the conversation is lively, but Bass can't concentrate. Connor takes every opportunity to touch Charlie. Bass watches, fuming. He's on his fourth glass of punch, but prays that Ben will bring out the hard stuff soon. Otherwise, Bass will feel obligated to kick his own son's ass over a woman.

Bass watches Miles out of the corner of his eye. Miles is watching everyone else. Sometimes he looks amused. Sometimes he looks befuddled. Mostly he looks like he's trying not to be pissed.

Charlie looks around the table. Rachel is smiling so hard, surely her face hurts. Nora looks like she'd rather be pulling out her own fingernails than be sitting at this table. Ben smiles and nods at all the funny things Aaron says. Aaron has been drinking a lot and has a lot of stories to tell. Miles is being weird, but she isn't sure if it's regular Miles weird or watched a sex tape of his niece banging his best friend weird.

Finally Charlie looks over at Bass. His knuckles are white as they grip his glass. He's staring at his plate of turkey. This is killing him as much as the occasional (and purposeful) brush of Connor's leg is killing her.

Without warning, she stands, glass in hand. "I want to make a toast."

Rachel nods in approval as Charlie taps the glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. "I know you've been wondering about me and why I'm single."

Danny groans. "Shit, you're pregnant."

Charlie throws the spoon at her brother's head. "I am NOT pregnant. I'm also not single."

"What?" Connor asks with a pout. "But Miles told me you were into me."

Charlie looks at Bass. "Miles lied."

Miles shrugs. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"As if you don't know." Bass growls.

Rachel frowns, looking back and forth between her guests. "What's going on?"

Miles motions toward Bass. "Meet your daughter's new boyfriend, Rach. Aren't you proud?"

"Dad?" Connor's mouth hangs open in shock.

Danny starts laughing. "Gross, Charlie. He's old."

"Shut your pie hole, Danny," Bass says.

Charlie sets down her glass and walks around the table to stand at Bass's side. She takes his hand in hers. "We've been seeing each other for about six months. It started out as kind of a fling."

"I'm not hearing this," Ben groans.

Charlie ignores him. "And then we started to get pretty serious."

"Serious?" Miles looks truly surprised by this. "Thought it was just a hookup kind of thing."

"No." Charlie smiles up at Bass. "I love him."

Bass wraps his arm around her shoulders. "And I love her."

"Oh shut up." Miles groans.

* * *

When it's time to leave, Miles walks them out onto the porch. "I still can't believe this shit. You sure you want to be in a relationship with this asshole?"

"Yeah." Charlie grins up at him. "I do."

They are almost to Bass's car when Charlie thinks of something and walks back over to Miles. "Where is it, Miles? I want it back?"

He stares at her blankly. "Want what?"

"The tape, Miles. Where is the tape?"

"Charlie, I swear I have no idea what you are talking about."

Charlie falters. "But you knew we were dating?"

"Well, yeah. I saw you guys at Luigi's last night. He kept putting his tongue down your throat. I'm not stupid, Charlie. I could see you were together."

"You saw us eating spaghetti and making out? THAT's how you knew?"

Miles looks at her like she's an idiot. "Yeah, that's what I just said."

She frowns. "Well, all right then. Good night."

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes ago…**

"Who the hell is ringing your doorbell on Thanksgiving night?" Bass growls, playfully biting down on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie and Bass are back at her place. She had been leading him back to her room, ready to show him just how happy she is that their relationship is no longer a secret.

The doorbell rings and they stop. Bass pulls her flush to his body. "Don't answer it."

"I gotta see who it is. I'll be right back."

"Fine. I'm going back to your room and I'll be waiting." He shrugs with a smirk. "I'll probably be naked, so don't take too long."

She grins and goes to the front door, opening it with a flourish. "Aaron?"

Aaron looks flushed. He sways a little on his feet. "Hi, Charlie."

Charlie glances behind him at the street where his Limo is idling. "What's going on?"

"I wanted you to know that I'm happy for you guys." He nods as if to confirm his own words. "I don't think he's good enough for you at all, but I'm happy you are happy."

"That means a lot to me Aaron, but why are you here?"

"I needed to tell you a little story."

Charlie is reminded that her beautiful boyfriend is waiting for her, naked, not twenty feet away. "Uh, okay. Come in?"

Aaron follows her into her living room.

"So tell me this story?"

"Ben wanted me to taste test the Harvest Punch. This was this morning."

"Okay?"

"And it was good and I drank more than I probably should have."

"And?"

"And I decided I'd drunk too much to drive home and it was my driver's morning off. Miles was there too. After a while, he and Ben were in the kitchen talking. I was getting sleepy."

"Aaron. This is a nice story, but can we hurry it up?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. So, I was sleepy and I decided to watch a movie." He won't meet her eyes.

"Oh god."

Aaron pretends she hasn't spoken. "And I really love Christian Bale as Batman so when I saw this bag sitting by the tv and on the top of the stack was Dark Knight…well I put it in the DVD player."

Charlie takes a step back. "No."

"Anyway, I think this is yours. I'm going to try to pretend I never saw it. I might need therapy. Not sure yet." He turns then and walks back to his car.

"Hey Aaron?"

Aaron turns but won't look her in the eye.

Charlie holds up the movie case. "Thank you for bringing this back."

He waves her off. "Don't mention it, and I truly mean don't EVER mention it."

* * *

Charlie is straddling Bass and comes to a shaky stop, sighing happily against his chest. "God that was good."

"Always is," Bass agrees happily, his breath ragged. "Glad you got our tape back."

"Me too."

Bass runs his hands slowly down, cupping her ass. "Want to make another one?"

"Are you kidding?" She laughs nervously.

"No, Charlie. Not kidding. What's the worst that could happen?"

**End**

* * *

 **A/N: Comment if you have a moment.**


End file.
